Dr. Molecule
Dr. Adam Molecule, born Adam Charles Avogadro, is a recurring character in Rewritten. He serves as the secondary antagonist of the first season. In terms of the series narrative, Dr. Molecule is the creator of the Cogs. Appearances ''Rewritten'' Dr. Molecule made his first appearance in "Genesis" when he visited Mayor Flippy Flopper at his Mayoral offices to pitch his Cogs to the Mayor. Flippy was impressed with the Cogs and ordered 500 from Dr. Molecule, who promptly delivered them within the year. Soon, Cogs became commonplace in Toontown. Due to the climate shift, attacks, and murders caused by the Cogs in the ensuing years, an order for his arrest was made by the Mayor in "Remembrance." However, Molecule vanished. Molecule reappeared in "Doomsday" as the Exodus was beginning. He visited Flippy in his Mayoral office, somehow managing to bypass the transport restrictions and gain office to Flippy's office. He told Flippy that everything had gone according to his plan. He also stated that he enjoyed how different his Cogs were from Toons, believing that the laff inside the Toon heart was weakness. He taunted Flippy, telling him that he should be happy since Flippy loves power and would be able to keep his office in Fantasyland, the new world. Flippy was confused as to how Molecule knew about the Exodus, and was more perturbed to hear that Molecule had no intention of joining the Toons in exile, though he did not state how that would be possible. Outraged, Flippy told Molecule that he would see him executed, the first since the War, if it was the last thing he did. Molecule only laughed and teleported away, saying to Flippy "I'll see you when you get back." Adam Molecule's backstory was explored in "Evil Incarnate (Part 1)." He was born to Marie and Albert Avogadro with a severe laff deficiency, unlike any ever seen before. As a result, Adam's parents strived to keep him happy and away from heartbreak to avoid him going sad. As a child, he began to harbor a fascination with mechanics and earned the ire of his parents when he dismantled machines in their restaurant's kitchen in order to study and improve them. Feeling unappreciated, Adam dreamed of running away. He became infatuated with a classmate of his, a purple monkey named Alice Carver. His parents were scared that Alice would break Adam's heart and make him go sad. As a result, Marie Avogadro sent Alice away when the house when she asked to see Adam. This infuriated Adam and his laff dropped the short distance to sadness. He ran away from home, stole money from his parents, and purchased a derelict shed in Chipper Acres where he continued to live for the remainder of his life. While in isolation, he developed his first Cog, the Pinkerton, and asked it to kidnap Alice Carver to mitigate his loneliness. Her skeleton was discovered in the next episode, suggesting Molecule burnt the bunker to kill her before he himself died. This theory was disproved in "Heaven Found." In "Evil Incarnate (Part 2)," Adam Molecule's body is discovered submerged in the river near his home in Chipper Acres. His clothes had been stripped off. He was killed by a pink slip, a Cog attack specific to Downsizers. Most grotesquely, his heart had been cut out. At the time of discovery, Dr. Hyla Sensitive determined his death to have occurred weeks earlier, suggesting the time of the Final Battle. More of Adam's backstory is explored in "Clandestine," mostly his kidnappings of Alice Carver and Bradley Wolfe. Alice was kidnapped first, nine years prior to Exodus. Molecule was disheartened to find Alice not madly in love with him, and he imprisoned her beneath his shed in a cage. A year and a half later, Adam still felt lonely and kidnapped Bradley Wolfe. Both were imprisoned together. Molecule gave both of them journals in which they could write, but he read their entries. The two actually hid most of their entries from him. When both tried to escape a month into Bradley's captivity, Molecule and the Cogs foiled their attempt. During scenes depicting the Final Battle, Molecule attempted to convert Bradley Wolfe into a Tog. While engaging in a physical fight with Alice Carver, the Cogs attacked Alice, but she deflected and Adam Molecule died. Adam Molecule longed for a mechanical world and developed the Cogs believing them to be the future. Never intended to be evil, they were supposed to ameliorate daily life for Toons and automate many mundane processes. As seen in "Genesis," the Cogs succeeded in most of these regards but became twisted and evil. This is due to Molecule's depleted laff. Unburduned by happiness and love, Molecule's creations became more sinister. He was unable to comprehend happiness and love and therefore could not integrate them into his robots. Continuous exposure to the Cogs unknowingly worsens Molecule's life. The extent of Bradley and Alice's captivity was explored in "Heaven Found." Alice and Bradley attempted two more escapes from Molecule, but both ultimately resulted in their continued imprisonment. Molecule was irate after the first of the two, and locked Bradley outside the shed under close guard of the Cogs. He was chained to the wall. Alice, meanwhile, was raped nightly. Molecule decided he wanted to have children to lock down the legitimacy of their relationship and bond them together. Alice, however, was a monkey, and he was a duck, and interbreeding was impossible. Undeterred, Molecule submitted an application to the University of Cervidium asking for access to their library so he could find a way to convert Alice. Hearing nothing back, Adam surged ahead and began researching. He learned from a Flunky planted in Toon Hall during the beginning stages of the Cog occupation of Toontown that Flippy intended to enact the Emergency Portal if the condition worsened. At this point, the climate shift had already occurred, albeit inadvertently. Molecule realized that the Portal would ensure that only Molecule, Alice, and Bradley would remain in Toontown. This would facilitate the rise of Cog Nation, Molecule's ultimate goal. Molecule ordered the Cogs to attack and murder, forcing the Toon Council to use the Emergency Portal. On the day of Exodus, Molecule invited Alice and Bradley to watch the rain. Both attacked him when they realized they would be truly alone. Molecule reasoned that Bradley would not be friends with him because Bradley was too Toonish, and needed to be more Coglike. Alice, on the other hand, was unable of loving Molecule because was not a duck. Molecule conducted two gruesome experiments on his prisoners; Bradley was to become a Tog and Alice was to become a duck. Both failed. Bradley's skin pigmentation was ruined. Alice was rendered barren, permanently mutilated, and psychologically scarred. Molecule spent the next three years overseeing construction of the Cog headquarters in the four corners of Toontown. He returned to Chipper Acres at the height of the Final Battle after Bradley and Alice had been liberated. He ordered his Cogs to enact Operation Sever, which would turn Toons into Coglike thinkers, known as Togs. The process is a success, and twenty-six Toons were converted. Molecule, however, did not escape with his life, as he was killed by Cog attacks. Alice Carver subsequently carved out his heart and submerged his body in the river, not to be found until "Evil Incarnate (Part 2)." Molecule's death struck a chord with the Cog community. They remain determined to see Molecule's final vision of Cog Nation realized. In "Hell Bound," the Chairman implemented Operation Sever once again in a last attempt to convert the Toons to Togs. ''Contact'' Dr. Molecule made a brief reappearance in "Outlanders" during a nightmare that Alice was having. In the dream, he sprung from the river in which he was buried and attacked Alice. His heart was gone, and he taunted Alice. Character Namesake Dr. Adam Molecule's name comes from scientific terms: molecule and atom. Trivia *In the Toontown Online and Toontown Rewritten canons, the Cogs are created by Dr. Gyro Gearloose, who does not appear in this series. *Dr. Adam's middle name, Charles, is derived from Charles Dickens, author of A Christmas Carol featuring the renowned character, Ebeneezer Scrooge, who in turn is the basis for the popular Disney character, Scrooge McDuck. Scrooge McDuck is indirectly responsible for the Cogs creation in the original Toontown canon. *Dr. Molecule's last appearance as a living character was in "Heaven Found," though even this was in a flashback. He appeared as a dream character in "Outlanders," which is technically his final appearance. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Rewritten Characters Category:Ducks Category:Antagonists